


A Taste of their Enemies

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: February Batch 2020 [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Personality Shift, Transformation, Underage Drinking, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Yang tries to spice up her friends' boring summer with some alcohol, only for the four of them to change into a horny mockery of their enemies.
Relationships: Blake into Emerald, Ruby into Cinder, Weiss into Mercury, Yang into Neo
Series: February Batch 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684351
Kudos: 11





	A Taste of their Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> For Duwang.

It was a completely ordinary day. The birds outside were chirping, the wind was casually flowing in through the window, and the four Huntresses that made up Team RWBY were busy with their daily excitement. Or rather, lack thereof.  
  
Since exams had just about wrapped up around this part of the year, the four of them had little of note to do. Blake, ever the inventive thinker, used this time to catch up on all the reading she had neglected during her cramming session. Yang… well, Yang wasn’t here right now, as she had decided to spend her time more productively (by partying with some friends). Ruby was busy playing with her little dog buddy Zwei, always happy to spend some time with the pupper…  
  
The only one of the four who was genuinely using her time to great effect was Weiss, as she carefully crammed more and more knowledge into her brain by reading through the textbooks that they had been using for the exam. “I can’t believe you three, actually having fun. We’re supposed to be training and studying for our next semester. Ruby, you almost flunked back there, aren’t you even a tiny bit concerned?”  
  
“Naaaah. I mean, sure, kinda-sorta nearly got knocked out when it mattered, but you and Blake were there to help, like a team’s supposed to be! And I didn’t even have to call out our cool combinations!” The giddy redheaded girl chimed as she got licked on the cheek by her dog, prompting another happy laugh from her…  
  
The white-haired girl sighed as she slowly rubbed her face along the pages of the book, grumbling in mild frustration. “You see that, Blake? Aren’t you going to be responsible? Cryptic? You can’t just lay there and read your… whatever, all day!” She tried shifting blame onto the black-haired girl, who merely shrugged her shoulders in response…  
  
“I’m fine with how I performed during the exam. It’s about teamwork, and you can’t say we didn’t work together.” Blake spoke up as she flipped the page, blushing ever slightly as she slowly let the contents of her book sink in. “A-And besides, I’ve been dying to get caught up on this. Please don’t disturb me unless you really need me, Weiss.”  
  
Weiss narrowed her eyes, muttering under her breath. “I never pegged you for being the perverted type.” She then turned away from her Faunus friend to try and focus on her studies, attempting to ignore the horrendous perversions happening barely a few feet away from her.  
  
As she looked down into the book once more, she could feel the sweat running down her brow. Not because of stress, and not because of heat or anything, but simply because she’s utterly bored out of her mind regardless if she wanted to say it or not. It was causing her body to warm up on its own despite the temperature of the room being moderate. If she didn’t find something to do, she might just go mad. And with the way things were going right about now, there wasn’t exactly anything to do…  
  
“I’m baaaaaaack!” The bombastic voice of Yang echoed throughout the team’s room as she kicked the door open, carrying a case worth of wine under her arm. “Guess what? Those friends of mine were chumps and tried to scam me when I wasn’t looking. Took ‘em out to lunch and decided to try and wager against one of the shadier people in town!” The blonde grinned as she put the case on the floor, lightly shoving it into the middle of the room. “Got some sweet looking liquor out of it too, ain’t that great?”   
  
Weiss twitched. She didn’t anticipate this was the way she was going to be freed from her boredom, and frankly, she almost preferred the boredom to sudden alcohol. “Must you always be like this, Yang? You know that we’re all underaged, right? We can’t just drink wine on school grounds, if the teachers find out, they’d have our heads! And you’ve seen how well they fight when pushed to their limits!” She tried to protest, turning her head to both Blake and Ruby to see if they’d back her up. “Right guys..?”  
  
Unfortunately for the heiress, she severely underestimated how little common sense her two friends had. The black-haired Faunus had already fetched a wine glass from underneath her bed bunk, having seemingly hidden it away for special occasions like these. The redheaded girl, on the other hand, had decided to let Zwei run around the room while just chugging the bottle right then and there. She didn’t even care that she was underage, she just liked the taste!  
  
“Oh my god, you’re both actually drinking. What is wrong with you!?” The white-haired girl shouted at them, only to have another bottle thrust into her hands. “W- Hey! I don’t want to drink this!” She shouted, nearly about to chuck the thing out of the window.  
  
Yang instead grabbed her by the shoulder with a wide smile. “Sure you do, don’t act like you don’t want to unwind. You’ve been sitting in front of that desk all day, trying to solve god knows what. Just have a glass with us, heck, drink the whole bottle. I’m sure you’ll be up and at ‘em again tomorrow, so what can a little drink today hurt?” The oldest of the four girls laughed as she grabbed her own bottle, popping the cap as she started pouring it across her body while also drinking it. She was the party animal, after all, she had to be a showoff.  
  
“Always going straight to it, that’s the Yang we know,” Blake noted with a slight smile as she took a sip from her glass, refilling it with an equal dose from the bottle. “Mmmm… This reminds me…” Her blush returned as she slowly reached a hand down towards her crotch. “Oh, yes…”  
  
The white-haired girl shot a glare towards her black-haired Faunus friend. She wasn’t about to masturbate in bright daylight, was she? She wasn’t nearly that stupid, right? She could… Okay, she could be that stupid. She had learned that both of her friends were criminally lacking in sense at this point.  
  
“It’s not that bad, Weiss! Come on, just have a taste!” Ruby giggled from her bed, already looking pretty tipsy thanks to the rosy blush on her cheeks. “I remember all the times I had fun with Uncle Qrow. He used to give Yang and me all the beer we could drink, just because we had done a good job with him. We always ended up passing out and waking up back in our beds with the biggest headache though.” The redheaded girl explained as she brought the tip of the bottle back to her lips, chugging down another bit of that delicious alcohol.  
  
Weiss glared towards Yang, who grinned and chugged a little more wine herself. “What, you jealous that we’ve all had a drink before you? Have you not had a single drink ever?” The older and larger-breasted girl walked towards her friend, swaying her hips in a strangely seductive manner. “Maybe I should give you a little taste…”  
  
“I’d rather no-” Before she had a chance to protest more audibly, she suddenly found herself with a bottle of wine stuck in her mouth, courtesy of Blake sneaking over to her side and pouring it down her mouth. That leer in the cat’s eyes was enough to make her shut up and stop struggling, as the three of them were just going to keep forcing her to drink. There wasn’t a point to staying on the defensive…  
  
She had to admit, the wine was actually pretty tasty. It had just the right bitter-y taste, though it had a metallic aftertaste that made her want to spit it right back out. Not that she could do it with how the bottle was being tilted into her mouth like that. She was forced to drink and drink until she could hardly see straight, the red blush on her cheeks showing just how intoxicated she was getting…  
  
“That’s more like it!” Yang laughed as she finished her own bottle, slowly stumbling her way towards her sister’s bed as she tried to keep her balance. She had overestimated her ability to keep her liquor, and now she was paying the price. Though there was something a little off about the way she was swaying, and the fact that she wasn’t really saying anything after she had laughed…  
  
“Mmmm… You know, I never realized how delicious Wine was until right now…” Ruby licked her lips as she slowly raised one leg over the other, brushing her dark-red hair a little as it started growing until it reached right above her ass. She didn’t notice that, nor did she notice that her body was changing altogether. Growing and shrinking in all the right spots, making her hips and her tits stand out as her waist grew slimmer…  
  
Blake, having finished force-feeding Weiss her wine, continued to sip from her glass as she finished her own bottle from gentle and repeated sipping. “It’s nothing special, but it does get me in the mood…” The Faunus mewled as she put the glass on her nightstand, not noticing that her hand was taking on a darker hue. Much like her redheaded friend, her body was shifting in the exact same fashion, with her breasts standing out much more compared to her friend’s hourglass-like figure. Not to mention her hair taking on a greenish color, one that seemed awfully familiar…  
  
“You guys…” The white-haired heiress coughed as she was finally released from the torturous incident, bits of metallic wine spewing onto the floor as she tried to get it out of her stomach. It was foul! It tasted alright, but the aftertaste was pure metal, almost as if she had been swallowing liquid mercury. As she kept trying to cough the stuff up, she noticed the sight of her reflection in the puddle below…  
  
It wasn’t her face. It was the face of… Mercury, that new student that had joined the school. Except, her expression and the features were still feminine, so it was more as if she had been turned into a vague copy of him that was still female? It didn’t make sense…  
  
The other three weren’t far behind, but they had grown more numb to the changes thanks to how much they had been drinking.  
  
Blake was the first to change since she had been rationing her wine, leaving it to apply the changes in a more steady fashion. Her skin tone had completely darkened, and her hair had gotten shorter and greener. Her expression was now a more bored one compared to one that was biding her time, and her usual dress had been exchanged for the wrap-top and leather pants combo, with one little detail that seemed to be different from the genuine article. Namely, the cutouts near her nipples and her holes, giving anybody access to her at any time they’d want.  
  
Yang wasn’t far behind since the ‘cover yourself in wine’ method had let it soak into her skin and get her changed just as fast. Instead of being loudmouthed and peppy, she now sat on the bed with a grin and a seductive expression, one befitting of the ice-cream haired minion that they had fought a while back. Neo was her name, wasn’t it? She never did say it herself, preferring to stay mute while schooling them through her excellent skills. The former blonde’s top and shorts had been replaced with the same leotard and jeans combo that Neo always wore, but just like with Emerald’s outfit, it was changed in the most subtle ways. Namely the newly added midriff on her leotard, and the lack of a crotch/inner thigh section on her pants to expose her utter lack of underwear to the world. And how utterly thick her ass and thighs had gotten, they were about to pop right out of those pants, if not tear the rest of them apart.  
  
Ruby was perhaps the one that had changed the most out of the four of them. Compared to the other girls, she had become an outright adult, with her tits spilling down onto her belly which was just chubby enough that they managed to rest atop of it. Her hips and her thighs were just as widened, ready to take a couple of dicks and walk away without much hassle. She had matured in all the right ways, and it could all be seen on how delightfully smug her new grin was. She licked her lips as she stood up, stretching and making her body shake all over… which revealed that her new outfit, a dress that looked like it was clinging to her body, was nothing more than a layer of paint that looked awful once her curves jiggled.   
  
The new look she had was awfully familiar, especially with her hair having gotten darker ever since it began to lengthen, but the weird dress didn’t really tell Weiss anything. It was only once she put her hand on her changed cheek that she felt a shiver run down her spine. “You’re looking awfully pale there, Mercury. Aren’t you going to join us?” The perverted woman that was once a huntress, now a mockery of Cinder, whispered into her transformed friend’s ear…  
  
Her white-haired friend shivered as she suddenly felt a tinge of pleasure running through her body. Before she had a chance to cry out, she was painfully interrupted by a sudden growing sensation in her groin. It was painful due to the tight pants that had replaced her dress, but once she instinctively thrust her hips forward, the pain went away and was replaced with an audible ripping noise…  
  
As she looked down to examine herself, she noticed how much leaner she looked. Almost as if she had gone to the gym or something, while still having a pair of knockers that could outright kill a man with how firm they were. Her hips weren’t far behind, and they were arguably wider than any of the other girls' thanks to the thing hanging between her thighs.   
  
Speaking of that thing, it reached all the way down to her knees. The one masculine part of her, a remnant of the man she was a mockery of. She wasn’t Weiss any longer, not with that thing hanging from her crotch. She was Mercury, one of Cinder’s despicable underlings…  
  
“So… What’s the plan now..?” The silver-haired futanari ran a hand along her length as she looked into her boss’ eyes, waiting for her order. As were the tanned Emerald and the quiet Neo, all of them ready to obey…  
  
Cinder licked her lips once more, giggling as she caressed her hips while a fire burned in those seductive eyes of hers… “Now? Now, we turn this place into our own little den of lust. You’re free to assault anybody, just remember to make them all as horny as us…”  
  
None of the four would realize that they were merely a diversion for the people they had become copies of, but that didn’t matter. They were about to cause a lot of erotic chaos...


End file.
